Angel With Devils
by Flutterbydaiseys
Summary: Every year, Gabriella and Troy have a Transformation. This year, it forces them into hiding.


The sound of laughter echoed from the kitchen as Gabriella's mother made her way though the house to see what her daughter was doing to make her family laugh again. On entry to the kitchen, Rose looked at the the wall that Gabriella had fixed in her gaze with a smirk playing on her lips.

There on the newly painted beige walls was a picture of her oldest son and his girlfriend laying on his bed stark naked, asleep. Only one in the house could do that, and that was Gabriella. Gabriella is 'Bellafric'.

**Bellafric._n_**

_A rare species of Angel, usually female. Formed only when a god like figure is an ancestor from the 2nd century. Very Often seen as a pair to Lonzengeria._

Bellafric's have an extremely hard time hiding their emotions for they are always displayed in their eyes for the world to see. Whatever mood she's in, her eyes will alter the colour to match that mood. So when rose saw the picture being projected from her youngest daughters memory, she fully expected to see a orange glow to her eyes, but was shocked to see a blazing dark green.

With a small laugh, she intercepted Gabriella's sight making her daughter smirk loosen into a pout. "Sorry" She mumbled going back to her breakfast of bacon and eggs.

"You know, if you showed your brother that I'm sure he'd be very happy with you." Her mother told her, dishing her own breakfast up from the pans Gabriella was still heating.

Rose and Ace were very shocked when Rose gave birth to Gabriella. Not only was she six months early of a human pregnancy, but she was fully formed and healthy. They knew she had to have some sort of super human possession-not because of her short pregnancy, but because they already had a five year old son who also only had three months in the womb and came out fully formed and healthy, just like any baby who got carried to a full term with out any problems.

Gabriella's older brother, Ace Jr is an 'lonzengeria'.

_**Lonzengeria.n**_

_A rare species of Angel, usually Male. Very passionate and agile when need to be. Very often seen as a pair to Bellafric._

They don't take jokes very well either, hence the reason Rose's warning to Gabriella about her brother.

"Yeah, well it was his fault he had his girlfriend over last night. I'm not even allowed friends over, let alone a 'daughter' or in my case, a 'son of joy' over" She finished with a giggle getting up from her stool and collecting her things for school before looking at her family with her Light brown eyes, the very colour she was born with. Showing her family that she loved them dearly.

On her walk to school, Gabriella's emotions went haywire, and she hated it. She usually got the strangest looks in the world, mostly consisting of people looking at her like she had five heads.

"Liz!" Was shouted across the road. Spinning with a gleeful smile, Gabriella instantly knew who it was. Her best friend Laurus. He understood Gabriella's form completely, due to late night persistence and bored phone calls. The nick name was a pun of her eyes, short for lizard.

"Laurus!" She shouted back as he made his way across the road to her. Holding a big black leather bag, holding Gabriella's things for her transformation today.

Today was a very important day for her and another boy, called Troy.

Troy is a 'Valitaryany'.

_**Valitaryany.n**_

_A Rare species of Devil. Formed only when the father has done a crime and has been condemned. _

They can be very hurtful if they are caught at the wrong time, but if you were in their good books, they can be very loving and mysterious. Valitaryanys are very unpredictable people, they can be laughing on minute then blow your brains out the next.

Gabriella and Troy bonded at the age of seven years old. The littlest type of contact between the two species can cause a very strong bond- stronger than any other supernatural bond in the world. Just by a brush of the fingers if they are old enough. Because they were so young, they had to have skin to skin contact, like a kiss. Like their bond was created. A third grade first kiss.

_**Wreakches.n**_

_A group of two or more supernatural humans._

When two young 'wreakches' bond, either male or female (depends who is oldest) lets out a bright white light. That gives the meaning of pure. Meaning they have never been bonded before. Because they were so young when they bonded, they can bond with someone else by their own choice before the age of eighteen.

Stepping into the school building, gabriella stopped immediately and held on to Laurus's arm to stop him going any father into the building."Someone's here." She said stepping carefully out of the office and into the halls, following her instinct.

"how strong?" a voice came from behind her. She didn't have to turn to see who is was, she could feel him from forty miles away minimum. The advantage of being bonded. "Extremely. Like..Satin bad." she explained turning to Troy, seeing that he was looking through the black bag Laurus had past to him.

"Eh. I'm not in the mood right now to be honest with you" Troy said raising his head to show dull grey eyes, a sign that he really wasn't up to chasing a Satin wannabe today. He then went back to searching the bag for what he wanted. "don't you have like..food in this thing?" He said of the bag hanging from his hand.

"Do you really want people to die Troy? 'cos that's what going to happen if we don't chase" Gabriella said, trying her hardest to keep her eyes the same colour they were before, but before she could stop anything, her eyes turned a light pink colour, showing troy that fear had just settled into her mind.

Looking up at her tone, Troy slumped the bag to his side and dropped it on the floor as he brought Gabriella into a hug, hoping to squeeze her fear away. "Bella, there's nothing to be scared of, okay. It's probably just dad in a bad mood, and if it's not, we can just go after it _after_ first period. Okay?" he soothed.

"Okay. Uh..When are we doing this thing?" she asked stepping out of the hug and motioning to the bag full of essentials.

Everyone at school knew of the two, and what their about. Because of safety measures and the fact that the pair didn't exactly know how to do their first transformation, so they both went home looking like their 'mate' and my wasn't that a shock to their families.

The two teens have something called a transformation once a year. Every years transformation is different. Last year, they made someone have a miracle recovery from cancer, the year before, they made the most popular person get what they deserved- A family who took notice of them. The year before that, they brought someone back from the dead.

Every four years they have learned, when they transform, something happens to them. Four years ago, they both gained an extra power during their transformation, four years later today, they were dreading it, as after they found out about their leap year transformations, they found out they their transformations can be as unpredictable as Troy.

"Hey, Liz, I'll be in class, I'll see you when you're finished, have fun" Laurus smiled, giving Gabriella a hug and punching fists with Troy.

With a sigh, Gabriella let Troy take her hand and lead her to the biggest room in the building, Mr. Sancto's art room. The art room was on lend on the same day every year, thanks to Mr. Sancto, who knew about their transformations. Troy let out a laugh when he read the black board, a message from the teachers and students;

_Class, please relocate to room 354 for ICT art graphics._

_Good Luck Guys! _

_Don't do anything stupid!_

Looking around the room, the teens saw that everyone had cleared all the tables and chairs to the edge of the room, making space for the two if something were to go wrong.

"Right. Lets do this shall we" Troy said taking Gabriella's hand after placing the big black bag right next to them in case of an emergency. "Purple lights remember, little miss" He smiled placing a peck on her cheek.

Two weeks up until this day, the teens are granted permission by the _elders_ to practice transforming, but Gabriella couldn't get the right colour lights to beam so they gave up until last night when they got the right colours for a safe transformation they were both hoping that would happen again today.

"can I just quickly use my inhaler?" Gabriella whispered, a shake audible in her voice. Troy gave her a smile, and rummaged through the bag until his finger came in contact with the blue tube.

"Here, take your time, love" he said handing it over to her.

Gabriella's fear was evidently showing in a pink hue from her eyes as she looked up to troy and inhaled the corticosteroids that would prevent her from having an attack. After dropping it on a table behind her, she took a deep breath before hugging Troy tightly instead of holding his hands, and let out a bright light that shone through the windows and down the halls they were near. Hugging her tighter, Troy let out his own light, with his eyes shut tightly.

When asked by the students, "What does it feel like?" Neither teens know what to say, as they couldn't describe it, but if they had to try their best with simple words, they would say it felt like heaven. Like your being lifted by the gentlest of hands and placed on a cloud.

If anyone were to walk by, they would think about a Disney film, like when Cinderella gets transformed into a princess. The sparkles and glittering lights that shined around them showed how important today's transformation was, and what it was to bring them.

The process can take up to an hour, but as their bonds got stronger, Gabriella let out a whimper as she felt a stabbing pain in her chest. It felt like someone grabbed it and was pushing it down a hole. It then felt like her stomach was getting punched and her womb was getting tied into thousands of tiny little knots, one by one. Gabriella threw her head back and let out the loudest and strongest scream she could, and tried squeezing troy tighter but it wasn't working. The harder she tried the more weaker she felt.

Troy felt Gabriella's hug getting weaker and weaker as the transformation went on and heard her scream and grabbed her tighter as she fell down unconscious.

"Gabriella!"

It all went in a rush as he rummaged through the bag and found her book, one she carried around for theses things. Flicking through hastily, he found _leap year transformations_ Reading down the page he read; _the fourth transformation for a female could be very painful if done properly, she will black out and lay unconscious up to an hour. If any longer, shake vigorously until woken._

"Gabriella damn it! Wake up!" He panicked shaking his small mate of eleven years. "BELLA!" He screamed slapping her across the face causing Gabriella to jolt awake with a mustard colour shining in her eyes.

"What the hell was that?" Troy shouted with bronze eyes. " you scared the fucking crap outta me Bellafric!" He said getting up and sitting down at one of the desks that had been manoeuvred around the edge of the room.

Everything was silent in the room, with exception of Troy's heavy breathing. Lacing his hands on the back of his head, Troy took a deep breath whilst looking at his mate. She was laying on her back with her legs on their side, staring up at the ceiling, with her mouth parted at the cupids bow. It was as if she was in a trance, the most relaxed she'd ever looked in her life.

She didn't say anything for the moment, just curled up in a ball on the floor. Seeing this, a concerned Troy laid down beside her.

"What the fuck is that?" Troy exclaimed after hugging Gabriella around the stomach for a while. Leaning over her to see if she was a wake, he saw a small smile on her cheeks and her eyes a light blue, relieving to troy how calm she felt at that moment in time.

"Our baby, Troy."

* * *

_Re-posted, writing next chapter right now. Sorry about the wait! Xx_


End file.
